Untitled
by Icicle Dagger
Summary: This i s my first story so please forgive me if it sucks. kuxki
1. Default Chapter

Fallen

Prologue

Chains glittered in the twilight, solemn blue green eyes reflecting the last rays of sunshine as it was swallowed once again by the sky...a routine...a cycle...always as now the figure laid against the tree patiently on the rolling grasses of the silent hills of Rukusho awaiting the rise of the beautiful maiden moon and her court of stars.

A chilling wind passed over the lone figure bringing him sweet yet heart wrenching memories of the past. The near-evening wind carefully caressing the pale face, toying with silky blond tresses. So beautiful was the figure, a faerie-like being, with eyes once so innocent now filled with a dark wisdom and a cold gleam. Turquoise orbs twinkled sadly in the dim light as pale pink lips moved in a near silent whisper, "Kuruta..."

The person closed his eyes and sighed just contemplating, contemplating about him, his tribe, about the Genei Ryodan, his friends, about life in general. Long had he given up on trying to execute the murderers of his beloved tribe, the fire that his vengeance burned had been quenched by the futility of his mission. But now he was set on reclaiming all that was lost for his tribe, to at least appease their spirits. Blue green orbs fluttered open once again, with another soft sigh escaping his luscious lips. His hands unconsciously grasped the ivory instrument tighter, tilting his head high the moon reflected magnificently in his eyes.

They said the Kuruta's scarlet eyes were one of the most beautiful colors in the world, the reason of their murder, though to see it the Kuruta must be overwhelmed with emotion, may it be anger, sadness, grief or anything. The heartless collectors however wanted them, so they did receive them in turn for the lives of the innocent Kuruta, brutally slain for their eyes whilst in death the beautiful red glare remains forever.

As tonight the moon looked down upon his slender frame, and engulfed him in her cold embrace. The last of the Kuruta. Those red glaring eyes, a frighteningly cold and empty stare for one so young, upturned to her heavens where the lady moon lay rest her self in a mantle of blood, alone in the dark sky watching over this single soul.

What do you think?

Good or bad...Thank you for reading and please review...any kind is welcomed!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in HunterxHunter-Lady Winter


	2. Ice Prison

Chapter 1

Down a stretch of snow, as far as the eye could see, was a forest that glittered and glowed in the dark of the blizzard's night. Creatures and flora of all shapes and sizes, to the most common until the gruesomely bizarre prowled in this dense habitat. Within its heart there were no trees however, as the tallest of crystals and ice grew all around the bare place. As if a palace itself, there crystal steps led within.

Further and further it went as the path grew grim, dark and grey, no longer was there the precious crystal or the cold ice instead laid the hard and calloused rock and stone. As the trail now grows to a halt, at its end was a large circular cavern. Vines crawled up the walls extending towards the top, mosses, trees and the most beautiful of flowers flourished wildly with age and lack of care. How they all managed to survived the harsh environment or lack of it in this place was a mystery. Though, they left a circular patch in the middle with all except the rose dead, scorched and frozen.

A single beam of moonlight shone, passing through a hole above and alighted on the statue in the middle of the cavern. So lifelike, so intricate and beautiful that one could think to fall in love with it such a magnificent piece of art. An angel perhaps, strangely made of ice; her lovely wings spread wide and gown flowing. Yet even as beautiful as she was her gaze was filled with so much sorrow. The roses entwined her form in their thorny caress, their blooms however were as dark as a demon's heart, they too were beautiful but the black rose was marred with poisonous thorns which cure's only its mistress's kiss; they have claimed hundreds of lives who were foolish enough to tread upon her mysterious realm as proven by the many skulls and bones that lay at her feet – some human and the others not.

A hesitant hand clutched at her heart the only foreboding thing was the long glaive she held in her other hand, its icy blade glinting eerily in the moonlight and her cold sad gaze. Though made of ice, her eyes looked as if they could see into your very soul, an ancient sorrow filled their depths what it was no one will know...


End file.
